


Discovery

by MoonlitSea



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, finding family long thought dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSea/pseuds/MoonlitSea
Summary: For years each thought the other was dead, but could it be that fate has finally decided that they should find one another again?





	1. Chapter 1

“Silvermoon.” A voice called out.

The white and teal femme stopped and turned at the sound of her name. “Hey Sides.” She smiled. “What’s up?”

“Try the fact that you’ve been ignoring us.” Sideswipe answered walking up to the femme.

The Vauxhall Corsa looked at him in confusion, “ignoring you?” she asked. She hadn’t seen the twins for a week and he thought she’d been ignoring them.

“Yes, ignoring us. You’ve walked past us without a word, not answered us when we’ve called your name. Have we done something to upset you, Silver?” the red mech asked having a half hurt tone to his voice.

The femme was even more surprised by this, “Sideswipe, I haven’t seen you or you brother for a week.”

Sideswipe’s mouth fell open, how was it that she thought she hadn’t seen them in that long and yet she walked past them _everyday_. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and began to pull her down the corridor.

“Wha…Sideswipe, where are we going?” Silvermoon asked as she tried not to fall over.

“I’m taking you to see Ratchet, there’s clearly something wrong with you.” Sideswipe explained.

\-----

**_It’s getting closer to_** _that **date, Prime**_ Ratchet told Optimus over private communications. 

**_Yes, let us hope that we do not have a repeat of last year._** Optimus agreed.

**_I told you that she needed to be kept an optic on during_** _that **time.**_ Ratchet said.

Optimus chuckled, **_are you volunteering, Ratchet?_**

**_Slag no! I have enough to do without having to watch that femme every minute to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid._** Ratchet insisted. **_Find someone else to femme sit, someone she trusts and is comfortable with. At least…_**

Optimus gave a small smile behind his faceplate; someone had obviously walked into the medbay interrupting the medic mid-sentence. **_I will leave you to attend to your visitors, Ratchet._** He said closing the communication. He then sighed and sank down in his chair, the mechs Silvermoon trusted were many but she didn’t really feel comfortable with any of them. It was obvious by the femme’s doorwings, which were always held stiff and ridged just as Prowl always held his, when she was relaxed with her company the doorwings were held loosely and sagged slightly. Optimus had yet to see those doorwings in that position with any other mech aside from himself and Ratchet.  
Silvermoon’s parent’s death anniversary was coming up and the femme always took things hard during that time, and especially on _that_ day. Last year she had locked herself in her quarters and had somehow managed to program the door lock not to allow admittance even if an override code was entered. Optimus shook his head and tried to think who would be the best to watch the chevroned femme.

\-----

“Hey Prowl, there’s somthin’ I’ve been meanin’ ta ask ya.” Jazz said as they walked down the corridor of the Ark. Upon getting no reply the Porsche continued, “how’d ya get that small scar on ya back?” he saw the tactician flinch and almost drop his datapad at the question as much as he tried to hide it.

“I have no idea what you‘re talking about, Jazz.” Prowl replied hastening his pace toward his quarters.

Jazz kept pace with him, “course ya do, why else would ya be hurryin’ ta get away from me.” He countered.

Prowl hurried his pace even more before the memory he knew was coming resurfaced. Unfortunately for him it was already too late.  
_Flashback_  
He ran, ran as fast he could, he knew if the three of them stopped they’d be caught for sure.  
“We’re almost there, keep going.” He said.

“I don’t think we’re going to make it. They’re closing in.,” the teal femme in front of him said almost panicking.

“We will make it, trust me.” He reassured her “everything will be…argh!” he cried out falling to the ground. He looked up and saw the femme turned to see what happened, and how she went to run over to him and help him up. “Run!” he told her knowing who was behind him by the look on her face.

“But…”

“Take her and get to safety.” He said, “Go, NOW!” He saw her take a step back and shake her head a moment before grabbing hold of the youngling’s hand and running towards their destination.  
_End Flashback_

Jazz was surprised when Prowl dropped his datapad and watched as the Datsun put his arm out to steady himself, he was even more surprised at the amount of pain that suddenly appeared on his face. “Ya okay, Prowl?” he asked with concern.

When Prowl had regained his senses he found Jazz looking at him with concern. “Jazz?”

“What happened to ya? One minute ya were walkin’ the next ya dropped ya pad and were reaching out ta lean on somethin’.” Jazz half explained.

It wasn’t until the saboteur said this that the Datsun realised he was holding onto the Porsche’s shoulder. “I’m fine.” He lied and picked up the fallen datapad.

“My aft ya fine.” Jazz said, “Ya had a pained expression on ya face. Does this happen often?”

Prowl sighed, Jazz was nothing if not persistent. He knew that if the white and black mech wasn’t told he would either take him to Ratchet or tell the medic and he would come and find him himself. “That scar you mentioned brings up a vivid and painful memory whenever I am asked about it. That is all.”

The Porsche gave him a sympathetic look, “ya wanna talk about it?” The tactician shook his head “it might help ya through it.”

“Thank you for the offer, Jazz, but I have other things to do than relive the painful memory of losing them.” Prowl said sounding slightly bitter and continued towards his quarters.

Jazz cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, “loosin’ ‘em?” he repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Silvermoon walked down the corridor looking round every now and then making sure she wasn’t being followed, she knew it bordered on paranoia but she had promised to keep their friendship a secret. She knocked on the door and said in a quiet voice, “it’s me.” The door opened allowing her entrance. The white and teal femme sighed as she walked in, “sometimes Red, I question your sanity.” She joked chuckling.

“This coming from a femme who locked herself away in her quarters and wouldn’t let anyone in.” Red Alert countered.

She smiled, “okay okay, point taken. So anything new today?” standing next the to the mech and looking at the monitors.

“No, strangely everything seems in order. It’s unnerving.” He replied.

“That is strange. How about…” she stopped as the doors to the security room opened and looked over.

Optimus walked in after hearing from Jazz how Silvermoon would try and sneak off to the security room every so often, he was surprised to see how loosely the femme held her doorwings and inwardly chuckled as he saw her immediately ‘stiffen’ them trying to give the impression that she wasn’t comfortable.

“Everything okay, Prime?” Red Alert asked.

“I have an assignment for you, Red Alert.” Optimus said trying to keep the humour out of his voice.

“Oh?”

“During the next week I would like you to keep an optic on Silvermoon, so we do not have a repeat of last year.” He explained.

“Prime, I don’t need to be ‘watched’, I’m not a sparkling.” Silvermoon protested.

“Will you promise not to do anything…unreasonable during that week?” he asked knowing the answer.

“Well…I…uh…” the Corsa stuttered.

“Then Red Alert is to make sure that you are…safe.”

“Why me?” the white and red mech asked.

Optimus smiled behind his faceplate, “there are only two mechs I know of that Silvermoon is comfortable around,” he began receiving a confused look from the mech “they are Ratchet and I. As I entered I saw that she is also comfortable around you…before she tried to hide it.”

Silvermoon blushed, embarrassed that she had been ‘caught’ and relaxed her doorwings since there was no point in hiding it now. “How did you know I was here?” she asked.

“Jazz.” Was all Optimus needed say.

The white and teal femme chuckled, “I should have guessed he’d figure it out.”

Red Alert looked at the femme that stood next to him, “why do you need to be watched?” he asked confused, he thought that the femme locking herself in her quarters was a one-time thing.

Silvermoon looked solemnly at the floor, “it’s a personal matter.”

Optimus knew the femme didn’t like to talk of what happened to her parents. In fact when she was found by him she didn’t speak for a year and a half never strayed far from his or Ratchet’s side, the poor femme had seen her mother shot dead as she tried to protect the youngling. Though if Red Alert was to properly…take care of her he needed to know why she would act the way she was going to.  
“Silvermoon,” he began only to be interrupted.

“I know, he needs to know so he can stop me from being stupid.” She sighed, “If you need me I’ll be in the rec room.” She sadly walked out of the room never taking her optics off the floor.

Red Alert looked at his leader, confusion written all over his face. This was a yearly thing?

“What I am about to tell you Red Alert is not to be discussed with anyone aside from Ratchet and I, is that understood.” Optimus said sternly. He saw the mech give a nod and continued, “next week is the anniversary of when Silvermoon lost her parents.”

“I don’t mean to sound insensitive, Prime.” The white and red mech began “but we’ve all lost ones that meant a lot to us, we learned to move past it and live on. So why does she continue to remember it?”

Optimus had asked himself that question many times over the years; he finally put it down to the fact that she wanted to remember her mother’s bravery in protecting her from the Decepticons.  
“I believe she wants to thank them for keeping her safe, and this is the only way she knows to do that.”

“I see.” Red Alert said thinking, “then I will make sure she doesn’t do anything foolish.”

“Thank you, Red Alert.” And with that the red and blue mech walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet stood at the door to his office, looking at the white and teal femme that lay offline on one of the medical berths. She had been badly damaged in the recent battle with the Decepticons, he was able to repair all the damage, but that wasn’t what worried him. He turned off his optics as a memory of when Silvermoon was a youngling started to ‘play’.  
 _Flashback_  
“R...Ra...Ra...tch...et.” the medic instantly turned to the voice in surprise. There was no-one in the medbay except for him and the youngling Prime had rescued. Could it be that she had finally decided to speak? “Ratch...et.” he gave a small smile at the young femme. “Silvermoon.” He saw the little one chose her words carefully before continuing.

“W-Where...papa?”

The question sounded so innocent and pained at the same time, it almost broke Ratchet’s spark. He had no idea where the youngling’s father was, Prime had told him that only her mother was with her. “I don’t know, Little One.” He answered softly. He watched as she lower her head, her doorwings shivering and drooping. He knelt down to her and was about to comfort the youngling when a small pained voice emitted from the femme. “He gone, just like mama.” That virtually broke the medic in two; he pulled her to him and hugged her.  
 _End Flashback_

Ratchet always had his suspicions about who Silvermoon’s father was but with the mech not giving any reaction to her when he first met her, he thought it best he kept it to himself not wanting to give the femme false hope. As he onlined his optics he was surprised to see Red Alert standing over doorwinged femme. He watched curiously not daring to move in case the sound would scare off the normally paranoid mech. He saw Red Alert take one the femme’s hands in his and raised an optic ridge, he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the security director tenderly brush a hand over the femme’s cheek letting it linger on there a moment more than he should.

The white and red mech turned instantly to the sound, dropping the femme’s hand. “Ratchet.” He said his shock clearly evident.

“Red,” the medic said as he started over to him. “I’m surprised to see you here...without being forced.” He partly joked.

“Prime asked me to keep an optic on Silvermoon.” Red Alert replied, trying to reason out the visit.

“Did he also tell you to hold her hand and stroke her cheek?” Ratchet asked way to amused by the situation.

Red Alert blushed at being caught, “I-I should be getting back to the security room.” He said and hurried out.

Ratchet chuckled again, who would have thought that it would be Red Alert, of all mechs, that Silvermoon would be ‘comfortable’ with.

\----

Jazz had been doing some digging into Prowl’s background. He’d been curious ever since Prowl’s little ‘episode’ and his parting words to him _“I have other things to do than relive the painful memory of losing them.”_ He was surprised at the information he’d found and how deeply it was buried, Prowl had a mate and a sparkling though Jazz figured they were probably killed by the Decepticons considering the doorwinged mech said he lost them. He wondered if that was the reason Prowl was such a cold aft, his curiosity peeked again and he wondered what Prowl would be like if they were still alive.  
He was on his way to the rec room to get some energon when he bumped into the mech he was wondering about. “Hey Pr...”

“May I ask why you think it’s necessary to look into my background, Jazz.” Prowl interrupted, a stern and almost annoyed tone in his voice.

_Slag_ Jazz thought. His skills must be slipping if Prowl was able to find out, then again the tactician was meticulous mech, especially when it came to his private life.   
“I was curious.” He replied with a shrug.

“Curious?” Prowl asked with a disbelieving tone, Jazz nodded “and what had you so curious that you couldn’t ask me.”

“Ya sc...” the Porsche stopped remembering that Prowl had told him that the mention of the scar brought up a vivid and painful memory. “Ya background.”

Prowl relaxed slightly and silently thanked the saboteur for not mentioning the scar on his back. He did not want to relive that memory again so soon. “I believe I explained to y...” the Datsun began getting interrupted himself.

“It’s what ya said before ya walked off that got me curious.” Jazz explained.

“And what was that?” the Datsun asked folding his arms across his chest.

“Ya said ya had better things to do than relive the memory of losin’ ‘em.”

Prowl was both shocked and horrified at Jazz’s answer, he searched his memory of that conversation in a hope to prove the mech wrong. Slag, he had said that. His arms went back down by his sides and he sighed.  
“Was going through my background really the best way to go about this?”

“Would ya have told me if I asked?” it was more a statement than a question.

After a moment Prowl shook his head, “no.”

“There ya go then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Silvermoon was just about to leave to rec room when she was pushed back into her chair.

“Wanna tell us what’s going on?” the red mech asked.

“Sides, what are you talking about?” she asked confused.

“Red Alert.” Sunstreaker said.

Silvermoon chuckled. “Ahhh, you guys are so cute when you’re jealous.” She teased.

“We’re serious, Silver.” Sideswipe said.

“Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you have nothing to worry about. Red Alert and I are just friends, that’s all.” The Corsa got up and headed out. As soon as she heard the door close behind her she leaned back against the wall, her head making a soft clang as it hit it. _Someone tell me why I agreed to go out with the twins again?_ She wondered. Her mind wondered back to the battle with the Decepticons and what she saw.

_Flashback_  
Huddled behind some debris, Silvermoon looked over at her comrades. Prowl, Trailbreaker, Bumblebee and Jazz, she was about to turn back to the battle when something next to her caught her optic. On Prowl’s back there was a small scar, she’d never noticed it before but then she didn’t really stay around Prowl long anyway. It seemed to trigger a memory she which she long since forgotten, a memory back when she was a youngling. As if moving by itself her hand reached out to touch the scar when…  
“Silvermoon, are you with us?” Bumblebee hurriedly asked.

“What? Oh, yeah I’m with you all the way.” She replied, even though she had no idea what the yellow minibot was talking about.

“Then let’s go kick some Decepticon aft.” Jazz said.  
 _End flashback_

Could it be or was it just the trick of the light during battle?

\-----  
In the security room Red Alert sat watching the white and teal femme. He had seen the small scene between her and the twins and although he didn’t know what was said he could see that she was slightly upset by it. He suddenly had this urge to go and see if she was okay, but then who would tend to the monitors? And why did he feel he had to be near her all of a sudden? He never felt the need to before. _Must be because of this ‘mission’ Prime gave me._ He thought trying to ration things out.


	5. Chapter 5

Silvermoon sat in her quarters, a week ago she had broken her relationship off with the twins and as much as she tried to explain that it had nothing to do with Red Alert they were still suspicious. She had been in her quarters ever since then, her mind kept asking her questions that she didn’t have answers to. Could it be that her father didn’t die all those years ago? But if he didn’t, why didn’t he seek her out? Why leave her to think that he’d died? Did he not care for her anymore? Did he no longer love his only sparkling? She gave a frustrated growl as the questions kept coming she fell back on the berth ignoring the pain her doorwings were giving her, anything was preferable to the never-ending questions. Though her reprieve was not to last long as her mind wandered back again, she sighed as she placed an arm over her optics. “Are you okay, Silvermoon?” a voice suddenly asked. The white and teal femme sat up instantly upon hearing the voice, “Red Alert.” She said both shocked and relieved at seeing the security director in her quarters. “W-what…”

“I-I’m…just making sure y-you’re okay.” The mech said nervously. “Just as Prime asked.” He added hurriedly.

Silvermoon smiled, she was glad that Prime had chosen Red Alert to be her…‘watcher’, she didn’t think she’d feel as comfortable if it was someone else standing in her quarters. It was then a strange urge came over her; she got up and walked over to her friend. She took one of his hands in both of hers and walked backwards towards her berth half pulling him along with her. Once there and seeing the confused look in his optics she made him sit down, she then sat next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. At that moment she had never felt safer, as if she was once again in the loving arms of her parents, she sighed contently as the constant questions seemed to melt away.

Red Alert looked at the femme in surprise, why did she just do this? And why wasn’t he fritzing over it? He wanted to get up and leave, but at the same time he didn’t want to upset her. He looked over at the far wall as a thought occurred to him he shook his head. No that couldn’t be, could it? He looked down at her once again only to find that she had slipped into recharge; he gave a small smile and lay her down on the berth. As he looked at her he gently stroked her cheek, then for no known reason he kissed the middle of her black chevron. He turned to leave but just as he reached the door a soft voice called out, “Red…” he turned to see her half online then berated himself for thinking how gorgeous she looked like that. 

“Stay with me.” She asked. 

“I have to get back to…” he began to say.

“Please.” She begged, her voice barely above a whisper.

The white and red mech looked at the door a moment before heading back into the room. He was about to take a seat in the chair when he saw her move over on the berth to allow him room. Red Alert became terrified _she wants me to lie on her berth with her??? No no no!_ He thought but it seemed that his body wasn’t listening to him as he found himself heading over and lying next to her. He was sure he felt his spark freeze when she laid her head on his chest and draped her arm over it. “Thank you.” He heard her whisper. _Why is she doing this?_ He wondered _why am I even letting her do this? I should have left when I saw she was fine._ Try as he might he couldn’t help but admit that this all felt… _right_ somehow.

\------  
Jazz headed towards Prowl’s office, he’d managed to find out why the usually so competent femme had been acting strangely since the Decepticon attack that had landed her in the medbay two and a half weeks ago. And it had to do with their stoic tactician; he walked into the office to see Prowl hard at work as usual.

“Is there something you want, Jazz?” the Datsun asked not looking up from his datapad.

“Scar.” The Porsche said knowing what it would trigger, he causally walked over while the tactician was reliving his memory and walked round the desk leaning against it as he waited Prowl’s ‘return’.

The doorwinged mech turned and glared at the saboteur, “Jazz, would you mind explaining why you just made me relive that?”

“After ya explain why ya didn’t seek her out.”

Prowl narrowed his optics, “they’re _dead_ , Jazz.” He said coldly.

“Oh really? Then explain ta me why after seeing that thing on ya back Silvermoon’s strange behaviour, almost getting slagged by cons and is now in hidin’.” Jazz asked seriously. Prowl couldn’t answer him. “Ya wanna know why? I’ll tell ya why!” the Porsche was starting to get angry “it’s because ya her slaggin’ father, that’s why!”

Prowl squashed the sudden hope that appeared in his spark. “That is impossible, Jazz.” He stated calmly “my sparkling’s name was not Silvermoon nor does she resemble my mate.”

“But she _does_ resemble _ya_.” Jazz stated now calmer.

“So do Smokescreen and Bluestreak, are you now going to try and convince me that they are part of my family as well?” although it sounded like a joke there was no humour in Prowl’s voice.

“Prowl,” Jazz began no longer leaning against the desk and facing him. “Ya know me, and ya know I wouldn’t be here telling ya this if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure about it.” He studied the tactician’s face before continuing “I know how spark breaking it would be if it turned out not to be her.”

Prowl shook his head and looked over at his desk. “Jazz, she…”

“ _Is_ ya sparklin’. How many cybertronians do ya know that once they saw that thing on ya back would instantly want to reach out and touch it? I saw the look on her face she was reliving a memory, the same memory ya do when someone mentions it.”

Prowl had now fully turned to his desk staring down at it and trying hard to squash the hope the saboteur was giving him. His family were dead, why couldn’t Jazz see that.  
“Ja…”

“Ya were both rescued by a team of Autobots, and taken to separate bases. Accordin’ ta Prime when he rescued Silvermoon, she was a younglin’ who was with a teal femme who she kept callin’ ‘mama’.” Jazz continued.

The Datsun suddenly looked at the Porsche, hope now shinning in his blue optics. “Teal?” he asked, to which Jazz nodded “Astra was teal.” He muttered looking down thinking.

“And with ya white that makes Silvermoon.” Jazz added an almost an amused smile on his face. Prowl stood up only to sit back down a moment later, a worried look on his face. “Prowl?”

“What if I tell her and she hates me for not trying to find her?” he suddenly asked sadly.

Jazz shrugged, “tell her the truth, ya thought she was dead.”

Prowl now looked worriedly at Jazz, “but what if she doesn’t believe me? Or what if…”

“Prowl,” Jazz interrupted “the only way ya gonna answer those questions is by goin’ and talkin’ to her.” taking hold of both the tactician’s hands and dragging him towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl had not gone straight to Silvermoon as Jazz had suggested, instead he formed his own little small enquiry into the femme. He had spoken with Prime and Ratchet, and was quite surprised when Ratchet said it was about time he admitted who he ‘was’, he’d also spoken with Silvermoon’s friends before she got transferred to Earth. He now sat in the rec room watching the white and teal femme, he wondered why he’d never realised about it before. Her white and teal colouring, her kind and friendly personality and her black chevron. Jazz was right when he said she looked more like him than of Astra, though she had her mother’s caring spark. A small smile came to his lips as he remembered Prime’s words, _“she always holds her doorwings stiffly, as you do, but when she is in the presence of someone she is comfortable with they are held loosely.”_ During his observations of the past few days he had noticed something else, her doorwings, though held rigidly, were drooped slightly indicating sadness. Could it be that she had also figured out that he was her father or had something else upset her? His fatherly instinct kicked in and he wanted to find out what was wrong and make it all okay. _But what if it’s me that’s causing her sadness?_ He thought.

\-------  
Optimus walked into the medbay and saw the medic tending to Red Alert, he calmly waited for the mech to finish before saying, “we seem to have a problem.”

“Red Alert will be fine, which is more than I can say for those fragging twins if I ever get a slagging hold of them.” The ambulance cursed.

“I am not talking about what happened to Red Alert, Ratchet.” Optimus said walking over to him.

Ratchet sighed and motioned Prime towards to his office as he began to walk over to it himself “you’re talking about Prowl’s realisation that he is Silvermoon’s father.” He stated when the door was securely closed. Optimus nodded taking a seat just as Ratchet had done. The medic thought for a moment before saying, “that’s not the only problem we have concerning Silvermoon.”

“Oh?”

“It seems that Red Alert has fallen for her and she for him.” He explained.

Optimus looked at him puzzled for a moment before asking, “why is that a problem?”

“It’s a problem because he won’t accept it and she has just barely accepted it.” Ratchet stated as if it was obvious.

“I see.” Optimus responded, “Prowl is fearful that Silvermoon will reject him as her father.” He suddenly said breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. “I thought that perhaps if we were there when he told her it might help both.”

Ratchet shook his head, “now would not be a good time, Prime. It seems Red Alert has began to avoid her, and neither of them will say why.”

Optimus thought for a moment, it was no secret that the security director had spent a night in Silvermoon’s quarters. Rumours had started to spread that he was the reason the strong ‘unbreakable’ relationship between Silvermoon, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had ended. “Then perhaps we should get them to talk to one another.”

“Hm. The only way to do that would be to get them in the same room and bash their heads together.” The ambulance grumbled folding his arms across his chest. “Whatever happened in Silvermoon’s quarters has drastically hurt their friendship.” Optimus suddenly chuckled and Ratchet gave him a suspicious look. “What are you thinking?” he asked almost curious.

“That we should go ahead with your idea.” The Autobot leader said smiling behind his faceplate. 

This confused Ratchet greatly, “what idea?” he asked as his arms went back by his sides.

The red and blue mech stood and headed for the door, he stopped before he reached it and casually said “please inform me when Red Alert is ready to go back on duty.” And walked out leaving one very confused medic in his wake.


	7. Chapter 7

Prowl stood staring at the door of Silvermoon’s quarters, it had been a few weeks since Jazz had told him who the Corsa really was. He had gathered all the information he could, ran a dozens of different scenarios, done all the observations he could and now it was time to face her. Try as he might he couldn’t stop the worst-case scenario from playing over and over in his mind, which was the reason he was currently staring at her door. Then something Jazz said flashed in his mind _‘tell her the truth, ya thought she was dead.’_ This seemed to appease his mind slightly and he knocked on the door, no answer. He tried again and again there was no answer, he was sure that she was in her quarters. He’d planned for her to be in one of two places, the rec room or her quarters and he’d already been to the rec room so she had to be here. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, what if she had gone off base? Worried that his fine planning had been ruined he quickly keyed in his override code and walked in, he was about to call out the femme’s name when he saw her. She was lying on the berth with her back to the door, thinking her to be in recharge Prowl turned to leave when he heard a small sound that stopped him in his tracks. He looked over at her hearing the noise again and realised she was shaking slightly. Was she…crying? He wanted to rush over to her, pick her up and cuddle her telling her that it was all going to all right just as he did when she was a youngling but he knew he had to by his time. At the moment he was nothing to her but the Autobot Second-in-Command. “Silvermoon.” He said gently, he saw her freeze when she realised she wasn’t alone. “Why are you crying?” he asked, he hoped to Primus it wasn’t because of what he was thinking.

“Crying? W-who said I was crying?” the Corsa tried to sound ‘normal’ but she knew her sadness had slipped into her voice. She didn’t want to speak to anyone, especially Prowl of all mechs.

“Is it because of me?” the Datsun asked tentatively.

Silvermoon gave the wall in front of her a confused look, why would Prowl think she was crying because of him? He had done nothing to upset her. Finally she said, “You’ve done nothing to me, so why should I be upset over you?”

“Because I couldn’t protect both you and your mother.”

Blue optics widened in surprise and she turned to look at the mech sitting up in one fluid motion. “Are you saying…”she began not able to get the rest of the sentence out.

“Yes.” He confirmed with a nod.

She gave him a confused look, “but…how? He…you…”

“I am uncertain myself. Shortly after the two of you left I blacked out, when I onlined again I found myself in a medbay.” Prowl explained. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, finally not being able to stand it any longer Prowl said, “I had heard of Astra’s death and had assumed you died with her.”

Silvermoon shook her head. “They wanted to take me but she wouldn’t let them, so they…they…” she looked away gripping the edge of the berth tightly trying to keep herself from crying.

Seeing her distress the tactician walked over and sat next to her, placing a comforting hand on hers. “You don’t have to say it, I know.” He said in a low understanding voice.

The Corsa looked at the hand resting on hers and said quietly, “I told Ratchet that you were gone…gone like mama.” She stopped for a moment before concluding with “he hugged me.”

Prowl’s resolve broke and he pulled the white and teal femme into a hug holding her tightly. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered into her audio. “I should have…”

“It’s okay.” She interrupted leaning into the hug “I would have made the same assumption…in fact I did. I could have easily looked up what happened when I got older, I didn’t.”

“You had every reason not to.” The tactician replied. “I told you to continue on and leave me, only for both of you to…”

Silvermoon sighed both sad at the memory of what happened that dreadful day and content that she had finally found the truth, the onslaught of questions that plagued her finally stopped.

“Why did you change your name?” Prowl suddenly asked.

The Corsa couldn’t help but chuckle, “I didn’t, Prime and Ratchet gave it to me. After Prime saved me I didn’t speak for a year and a half, never strayed far from either of their sides. Ratchet finally got fed up of calling me ‘youngling’ so they came up with Silvermoon, I’ve used it ever since.” She explained.

Prowl frowned, “didn’t they try and get another femme to look after you?”

Again the Corsa chuckled, “sure did, but you ask Ratchet what happened when he tried to leave me in a ‘strange room’ with an ‘unknown’ femme. Poor mech never stood a chance.” She chuckled again, making Prowl curious as to what could have happened. “So that scar on your back is a result of what happened back then?” she asked innocently.

The tactician prepared himself for the memory to replay as it had done so many times before when it was mentioned, but he was surprised when it never occurred. The femme looked up at him slightly confused, “Prowl?” he looked down at her a small smile tugging at his lips. “Yes.” He said “it was.” She smiled back at him then he saw a mischievous look enter her optics. “And just what are you thinking?” he asked a slight stern undertone in his voice.

“That your probably glad I’m no longer dating Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.” Silvermoon replied cheekily.

“Is that the reason you were crying?” the Datsun asked.

She looked away from him a sad look appearing on her face, “no. It’s got nothing to do with them.” She answered.

Gently Prowl pulled her face back up to him, “are you sure? They have been known to…”

“Very sure. They were nothing but kind and sweet to me.”

“Even Sunstreaker?” he asked finding it hard to imagine the yellow mech ‘kind and sweet’.

Silvermoon smiled, “yes, even Sunstreaker. He’s not a bad as everyone thinks he is you know.”

“Then why were you upset?” she sighed and averted her optics “Silvermoon.”

“Because I’ve screwed up my friendship with Red Alert.” She replied looking back at him worriedly “I think…I think…I…I…” again she averted her optics, she said nothing for a few moments then sighed again and said, “love him.” She admitted.


	8. Chapter 8

Red Alert walked down the corridors of the Ark on his way to get some energon. He saw Silvermoon walking in the other direction and inwardly smiled to himself but as they walked past each other the security director was surprised that nothing happened. No hello, no smile, it was as if…as if he was just any other mech on the Ark, like they weren’t even friends. The Lamborghini shook hi head she was probably just preoccupied with something, yeah that was it. He’d see her later when she dropped by the security room like she always did.  
Five hours later and the Corsa still had yet to turn up, Red Alert started to worry it wasn’t like the femme not to visit him at least once a day unless she was on a mission of course, but…she wasn’t on a mission at least… not that he knew of. He decided to see if he could spot her on the cameras, just to put his mind at rest. What he saw surprised him, Silvermoon was indeed in the base in fact she was in the rec room laughing around with all the other mechs and…wait, was she sitting on Sideswipe’s lap with an arm around his neck and his arm around her waist? The white and red mech restarted his optics a couple of times just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, he thought her relationship with the twins had ended so why was she draped all over the red warrior? No this couldn’t be right she had wanted him, hadn’t she? After all she had asked him to stay with her in her quarters something she had never asked anyone not even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.  
As he continued to watch he saw the Lamborghini and Corsa kiss, that was it he had to find out what was going on.

\----  
As Silvermoon laughed and chatted with the various members of the Ark, she was unaware of what was about to befall her. She sighed as she laid her head on Sideswipe’s shoulder.

“Something wrong?” the red twin asked as he looked at her.

“Not really. Just kinda wish Sunstreaker was here.”

“Am I not enough for you?” Sideswipe asked giving a mock pout.

The white and teal femme chuckled, “of course you are.” Wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Then why bring up Sunny?”

Silvermoon sighed once again; this was the trouble of having twin lovers they easily got jealous of each other. “Sides…” she began only to get interrupted. “Silvermoon, I would like a word with you.” The femme turned to see who was talking to her and was surprised at who it was. “Is there something I can help you with, Red Alert?”

“I would like a word with you.” He reiterated “In private.” he added then turned and left.

“What’s he want?” the red Lamborghini asked almost rudely.

“Sides, be nice.” The Corsa said before giving him a quick kiss. “I’ll be right back.” And followed after the white and red mech.

Red Alert headed toward the briefing room knowing it would be empty and they could talk in private without anyone walking by and listening in.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Silvermoon asked as the door closed behind her.

“I would like to know what you think you’re playing at.” He answered her seriously.

“Huh?” the femme asked dumbfounded “Red Alert, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh you don’t do you.” The mech folded his arms across his chest “so you’re friendship with me was just a convenience then, was it.”

“Friendship?” the Corsa said still quite confused “Red Alert, we’ve never been friends.”

The security director lowered his arms as a shocked look came across his face. “W-what?” he almost whispered. “No. No, we are. You used to come by the security room to see me. I asked you to keep our friendship a secret, remember?” refusing to believe what he just heard.

“You sure you got the right femme?” she asked, “I’ve never been to the security room. Come to think of it, this is the first time we’ve even had a conversation.”

“But…but…”

“You don’t look to good, Red Alert, you sure you’re okay?” Silvermoon asked slightly concerned.

“I love you.” The Lamborghini suddenly said half hoping this was some terrible joke and she would hug him and tell him she loved him too.

The Corsa’s optics widened in surprise, “what?” she asked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner and that I’ve been avoiding you lately but please, stop this terrible joke now and let things return to normal.” He saw her look down at the floor, thinking things through. Finally she looked back up at him and he knew he wasn’t going to like what she was going to say.

“Red Alert, I’m…flattered that you…feel this way about me. Though I’m afraid I’m already in a relationship.”

Red Alert looked sadly at the floor as he said, “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.”

“Yes.” She confirmed, “I love them dearly, and they love me. So I’m sorry but I cannot return your feelings.” With that the white and teal femme walked out.

\-----  
Ratchet just managed to move out of the way as Red Alert suddenly bolted straight up instantly online and panting slightly. “Everything okay, Red?” he asked seeing the horrified look on the mech’s face.

The white and red mech looked round taking in his surroundings. _How did I end up in the medbay? Wasn’t I just in the briefing room?_ He wondered in confusion. Gradually he turned to Ratchet, “how…did I get here?” he asked.

“You’ve been here for three days, Red, do you not remember?” the medic asked.

“Silver…”

“Has been in regularly to see how you are, despite you trying to avoid her.” Ratchet answered.

The Lamborghini looked down at his hands, Silvermoon had been asking about him? But he could have sworn that…realisation suddenly hit him. “It was a dream.” He muttered.

“A bad one I’d say from the way you onlined.” The ambulance said as he continued the check-up he had started before the mech’s sudden awakening.

“I’m so confused.” Red Alert said lying back down.

“I’m guessing this has something to do with a certain white and teal femme and what happened between the two of you when you spent the night in her quarters.” The mech nodded “care to tell me what happened?”

“She wanted me to stay.” He replied looking over at the far side of the medbay not wanting to look at the medic. “I…I think…I think she came on to me.”

“And?” Ratchet asked putting away his scanner as he finished the mechs check up. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. I…did nothing.”

“Are you sure you did nothing? You had a choice to stay or leave; yet you chose to stay with her. That’s not nothing, Red.” The ambulance half explained.

It was then Red Alert remembered what he did when she fell into recharge. He kissed her, kissed her in the middle of her chevron. “I kissed her…” he looked over at Ratchet, who was looking annoyed “kissed her chevron. I started to leave but she asked me to stay. We…she…”

“What did you do, Red Alert.” The medic asked seriously. Silvermoon may not have been his sparkling but since he and Prime had virtually raised the femme it _felt_ like she was.

“Nothing! Honestly!” the security director said starting to get nervous at what the medic was implying.

“Then stop stalling and tell me what happened.” Ratchet half demanded.

“She wanted me to recharge in her berth with her.” The Lamborghini said.

“And did you?”

“Yes.” Red Alert replied meekly.

“You slagger!” a voice suddenly exclaimed.

Both mechs looked towards the voice to find one very angry Datsun, Red Alert only had mere seconds to move before Prowl pounced on him. He turned to see where the mech had gone and found him cowering behind Ratchet.

“Prowl, calm down. She asked him, it was not Red Alert’s fault.” Ratchet said sternly.

“He took advantage of her!” the tactician fumed.

“I didn’t! I swear I didn’t!” Red Alert said in panicked defence.

“Silvermoon’s a big femme, Prowl. She’s capable of making her own decisions.” The medic said.

The Datsun glared at the Lamborghini making him whimper and hide even more behind the ambulance.

“PROWL! You either stop scaring Red Alert, it was not his fault, or you get out.” Ratchet threatened picking up the nearest tool ready to throw at the tactician. A growl emanated from the doorwinged mech before he walked out.

Red Alert sat on the berth and sighed in slight relief though he did wonder why Prowl, of all mechs, had behaved like that.

“He’s her father.” Ratchet stated knowing what the mech was thinking. “So if I were you I’d get things solved with her pretty quick.” Now heading towards his office.

Red Alert stared disbelievingly at the retreating mech, Prowl was Silvermoon’s father? He was so slagged.

\-----  
Optimus headed towards Prowl’s office, he had heard from Ratchet what had happened in the medbay two weeks ago, but with all the Decepticon attacks lately this had been the first time he was able to see him about it. Strangely enough he was glad for all those attacks or he was quite certain his second in command would have killed his security director by now. As he approached the office he heard shouting, he walked in to find Silvermoon and Prowl arguing.

“You disappear for most of my life and now that you’re back you think you can tell me what to do!” Silvermoon spat “who the slag do you think you are, Primus!”

“I’m your father and I’m trying to lead you in the right direction.” Prowl said highly annoyed.

“Lead me? Lead me! The only thing you’re slagging good at leading is a slagging battle plan!” she stormed out.

Prowl sighed as he fell into his chair and placed his head in his hands as he leaned on the desk unaware of his visitor.

Optimus was staring to wonder if this was the wrong time to come and talk about Red Alert, but it needed to be done. Security directors were hard to come by.  
“Prowl.” The Datsun didn’t move or acknowledge his presence; he walked over and placed a hand on the white and black mech’s shoulder. “Prowl.”

Gradually the tactician looked over at who had called his name, sadness showing in his optics. “Prime, when did you…” surprised to see the Autobot leader in his office.

“Only a few moments ago. She is a strong willed femme, just like her father is.”

Prowl sighed again and looked down at his desk, “perhaps a little bit _too much_ like me.”

Optimus chuckled. “It is that, that has got her this far. If not I fear we may have lost her long ago.”

“It’s not that I’m not grateful that she’s alive, Prime, but…” he stopped unable to put how he felt into words.

“Ratchet and I did the best we could in raising her, but we could never replace you and your mate.”

“I merely told her that she should get together with Bluestreak.” Prowl half muttered.

Optimus looked at him in surprise, “you are aware that she is in love with Red Alert.” He had assumed the Datsun knew since he almost tried to kill the mech.

Prowl glared at his leader, “which is why I’m telling her otherwise. I will not let her date a mech who thinks they can take advantage of her whenever he wants.”

The semi sighed and groaned inwardly, he found himself wishing that the two of them weren’t father and daughter. “Have you asked her what happened that night?”

“I don’t need to ask her, it’s obvious from what Red Alert was telling Ratchet.” The tactician stated.

“You only heard part of the conversation, Prowl.”

“I heard enough.” The white and black mech said folding his arms and looking away from the semi.


	9. Chapter 9

An alarm rang throughout the base and every Autobot ran to the command centre. “We have an Autobot in trouble.” Prime began.

Red Alert looked round the command centre for the white and teal femme but she was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly had a feeling of dread when Prime said one of them was in trouble, his optics came across Prowl. He was about to look away, not wanting to infuriate the mech anymore than he already was, when he noticed the same look of dread in the Datsun’s optics and saw him give a nod. Red Alert tried to withhold a gasp but still whispered out “Silvermoon!” in a panicked voice.

Jazz, who was standing next to the white and red Lamborghini, looked over at him only to see both the security director and tactician run out of the room as if their lives depended on it. _Or someone else’s_ he thought.

\----  
Prowl and Red Alert raced toward where Silvermoon’s last transmission had originated. Prowl couldn’t help but feel that it was his fault that his sparkling, his _only_ sparkling, was now facing off against Primus knew how many Decepticons. If only he hadn’t argued with her, then she would be safely back at the Ark. “Prowl.” A tentative voice said, it took the Datsun a few moments to realise that the voice belonged to Red Alert. “Yes?”

“Th-thank you for letting me come along.”

The tactician sighed, “Red Alert, you would have come whether I would have said yes or not. Wouldn’t you.” He stated.

Had the Lamborghini been in robot mode he would have nodded his head, “yes. I…” he stopped remembering what Ratchet had told him two weeks ago. _‘He’s her father.’_

“She cares about you a great deal.” Prowl said surprising the mech next to him, “and I fear I’m the reason she’s out here.”

“You?” the security director asked confused.

“We had an…argument.” Prowl began “I told her that she should…get together with Bluestreak, I was stupid to think that I could change her feelings for you.”

“F-f-feelings?” the Lamborghini stuttered, he didn’t mean she…no that couldn’t be, could it? He thought back to what happened in the Corsa’s quarters.

Prowl remained quiet, it was not his place to say that Silvermoon loved the white and red mech then again Red Alert wasn’t exactly stupid either. He’d soon figure it out.

They arrived just in time to see Silvermoon struggling to get out of Thrust’s grip as he held both her arms behind her back, Dirge was stroking her face in a seductive manner and Ramjet was ‘playing’ with one of the femme’s doorwings.

“Stop struggling.” Dirge said in a half annoyed half amused voice. “It’ll all be over soon, and we promise not to hurt you…much.” Thrust and Ramjet chuckled, which only made the femme struggle to get free even more.

“You know you should stop fighting us, it would work out better for you.” Thrust said as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Silvermoon was at a loss of what to do, she was trying to keep angry and get away from them but the sensations coming from her doorwing cause by what that slagging Decepticon was doing wasn’t helping matters. Not only that but pain was racking her systems as her arm was badly damaged, and no thanks to Thrust it was getting more damaged by the minute, her leg was bleeding and…the Corsa had to bite back a moan as Ramjet touch a particularly sensitive spot on her doorwing. _Slaggit! When’s everyone getting here!_ Just as she thought this the white and black conehead was shot in the shoulder, the unexpected force of the blast made the mech stumble back a few paces.

“Get your hands off her!” Red Alert snarled.

Prowl tried not to look too surprised when he heard the security director speak, perhaps he was wrong in his assumption about Red Alert and what went on in Silvermoon’s quarters.

The three coneheads growled, annoyed that their ‘fun’ had been interrupted. As Dirge and Ramjet went after Prowl and Red Alert, Thrust kept hold of Silvermoon. The poor femme had no choice but to watch her father and the mech she loved fight, while she stood there helpless. _No._ She thought as her hands clenched into fists _I am not helpless, and I will not let the ones I love die in front of me and for me again._ She broke free from Thrust’s grip and turned to hit him, but she failed to notice that he still had hold of her damaged arm and as she sharply turned to the mech said arm was ripped from her shoulder.

Thrust looked at her a second then at the arm in his hand and back at her again. A smirk appeared on his face, “now why did you have to go and do that, hm?” he asked humorously as he stalked towards her while she in turn backed away from him.

Red Alert was horrified when he saw Silvermoon’s arm separate from her body. He stood there motionless and in shock not even noticing as Ramjet went to knock him down. Luckily for Red Alert, Optimus had just arrived with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Bluestreak and Ratchet.  
After seeing off the three coneheads Ratchet went over to Silvermoon who now lay unconscious on the ground.

“Wow,” Sideswipe began, as he looked at Prowl “never know you to run off like that, especially when Prime’s still speaking.” He joked an amused smile on his face.

“This was a special occasion.” Prowl replied reigning in his temper as he knew what the red twin was implying. He had a little comfort knowing that at least his daughter was no longer dating the two bains of his existence or he knew that he’d be knocking the red mech on his aft faster than you could say Cybertron.

\----  
Prowl sat at Silvermoon’s berthside, a concerned look on his face as he held her hand. Ratchet had managed reattach her arm and fix any other damage she had. Now it was just a matter of her coming out of stasis, though it seemed the femme seemed to be having some sort of nightmare as the look on her face was troubled and pained.

_Silvermoon stood at a cliff, a look of sheer worry and panic upon her face as she looked between Prowl and Red Alert. Prowl, her father, was hanging by his fingertips off a cliff edge with Starscream smirking over him and Red Alert, the mech who had stolen her spark, was being held hostage by Megatron. She could see the sheer delighted amusement on both their faces at her predicament; she only had the time to save one of them but who was more important, her father or the one she loved? If she went to rescue Prowl then Megatron would kill Red, but if she saved Red Alert then Starscream would make sure that Prowl would fall to his death. She wanted to scream and cry all at the same time, why? Why did she have to choose? It just wasn’t fair!_

Prowl sighed and frowned when he saw that pained look get deeper. “How’s she doing?” a voice asked startling the tactician, he looked over and saw Red Alert coming over to him. “I wish I knew.” He replied sadly looking back at the white and teal femme.

The white and red mech sighed as he came to stand opposite the Datsun, seeing the same troubled and pained look on her face. He went to stroke her cheek as he had done the last time she was in the medbay but stopped when he remembered Prowl was there.

Prowl gave a small smile at what Red Alert was about to do and looked up at the mech, “it’s okay, Red Alert.” He said then looked back down at his daughter the smile turning into frown. “She has done well without her father there to help and guide her.” He reached over, took Red Alert’s hand and placed Silvermoon’s in his surprising the mech he then stood up with his back to him “and she doesn’t need me now.” He said sadly heading out.

“Prowl wait…” Red Alert began but the mech kept on walking. “She needs you more than she needs me.” He muttered. He then looked down at what Prowl had done and at Silvermoon’s face, the troubled and pained look still remained she almost looked like she was going to cry. Red Alert loving ran his hand down her cheek before kissing her chevron as he had done back in quarters and walked out.

Ratchet had watched and listened to the two mechs, both thought the other was more important and both were wrong. 

_“So who’s it going to be, **femme**?” Megatron asked._

_“I-I…can’t choose!” Silvermoon wailed, “I love and need them both!”_

_“If you won’t choose then you can lose them both.” Starscream sneered ready to make sure Prowl would fall._

_“No wait!” she cried in despair. “I-I choose…I choose…”_


	10. Chapter 10

Ratchet stormed towards Prime’s office, it was about time this whole mess got sorted out. On his way he saw Jazz heading in the other direction, an idea came to mind and as the Porsche got closer he said, “Come with me.”

“What’s up, Ratch?” Jazz asked slightly confused.

“Don’t ask questions just follow me.” The ambulance said annoyed.

Confused but also curious Jazz shrugged and followed the irate medic.

As Ratchet stormed into his office with Jazz behind him all Optimus needed to do was look at his chief medical officer to know what was wrong, he resisted the urge to sigh. “What’s he done now, Ratchet?”

“I believe you mean what have _they_ done now.” He corrected.

Intrigued by the response Optimus put down his datapad and gave the medic his full attention, after giving Jazz a quick look who shrugged in response.

“Those two fragging idiots believe that the other is more important than them and have thus left Silvermoon with no one.” Ratchet explained. Optimus frowned behind his faceplate “this has to get ‘fixed’ Prime, I don’t care how it does. So long so as she is no longer torn.”

Jazz was slightly confused, he knew that Ratchet was referring to Prowl and Red Alert but beyond that he had no clue as to why Ratchet had told him to come along or why it seemed to affect both the medic and the semi so…personally.

“Do you have a suggestion Ratchet?” Optimus asked knowing the medic had asked the saboteur along for a reason.

“Do you remember the conversation we had when Red Alert was avoiding Silvermoon?” he asked.

Optimus gave a nod then chuckled, “Jazz, I know you are aware that Prowl is Silvermoon’s father. In fact I believe you are the one who told Prowl of this, am I correct?” the Porsche nodded “and of Silvermoon’s feelings towards Red Alert?”

“Prowl told me about ‘em. It took me a while ta calm him down after the…medbay incident.” 

“Hm.” Ratchet interrupted “more like Prowl overreacting.” Folding his arms across his chest.

“Then…as Ratchet had put it…will help us bash their heads together?” there was almost a humorous tone to his voice.

Jazz chuckled now realising why Ratchet had asked him along.

\----

Red Alert sat in the security room watching the monitors trying hard to think about anything other than Silvermoon and how she was doing. His mind wandered back to the ‘nightmare’ he had had in the medbay, it seemed to be coming true but instead of her being with the twins it was Prowl that had, in a sense, taken her. He sighed and shook his head in an effort to clear his mind again.  
A few moments later Optimus walked in with Ironhide and Inferno, Red Alert looked over a tad confused. “Is anything wrong, Prime?” 

Optimus said nothing but gave a nod to Ironhide and Inferno who both headed over to the white and red Lamborghini. Inferno stood beside him and muttered “I’m sorry, Red.” Before Ironhide said in a stern voice “Red Alert, we would like you to come with us.” Before Red Alert even knew what was going on Inferno had replaced him in watching the monitors and he was walking in between Ironhide and Prime.

\----

Prowl sat in his office datapad in hand, after reading the same line three times he realised he couldn’t concentrate. He kept wondering if Silvermoon was going to be all right or if he’d loose his sparkling again. As he thought he realised that in a way had had lost her, her cold harsh words from the argument they had came into his head, _‘you disappear for most of my life and now that your back you think you can tell me what to do!’_ he’d lost her to Red Alert. Just as he was about to put his head in his hands the door opened and in walked Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

“We need ya ta come with us, Prowl.” Jazz said.

The tactician regarded them for a moment, he was unsure as to whether the three were up to something or there was a serious matter at stake. “Jazz,” he began “I have a lot of work to do so if you’ll kindly tell me what this is all about so I…”

“Then it’s going to have to wait.” Sunstreaker said.

Seeing the Datsun still not make any move to follow them Jazz gave a small nod to the two Lamborghini’s who proceed towards the tactician.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is, Prowl.” Sideswipe said as both he and his brother took hold of an arm.

Prowl stared at Jazz, ignoring the two mechs that had hold of his arms, _**if this is some kind of joke, Jazz, so help me Primus I’ll…**_ he stopped as he saw the saboteur shake his head, he then stood up and the four of them left the room.

The doorwinged mech was surprised when he figured out that they were heading towards the brig, normally it was him escorting the twins not the other way round. As they walked in they took him to a cell, raised the forcefield and headed out. The tactician sat in the cell and tried to figure out why he was here, he had done nothing that warranted time in the brig. “Prowl?” a voice said a tad surprised bringing the Datsun out of his thoughts. He looked up and was extremely surprised at who he saw in the opposite cell, “Red Alert? Why are you…” he began before getting interrupted.

“I don’t know.” The white and red mech replied “Prime, Inferno and Ironhide came to the security room earlier and told me I had to go with them. The next thing I know I’m here.”

“Jazz did the same thing with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.” The Datsun said thinking out loud.

“Any idea why they would lock us up like this?”

“No. Neither you or I have done anything to warrant time in the brig.” Prowl stated.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since Prowl and Red Alert had been escorted to the brig, neither knew why they were there and no one would tell them. Finally Prowl had had enough, he was just about to call Prime when the mech himself walked in along with Ratchet. “Prime, I would like to know what it is I have done to warrant this treatment.” He said, standing and walking to the front of his cell.

“As would I.” Red Alert agreed also walking towards the front of his cell.

“I told you they wouldn’t have figured it out, their too slagging stupid to work it out.” Ratchet said highly annoyed.

“The answer is a simple one, Prowl. It is something that both you and Red Alert cherish.” Optimus said ignoring Ratchet’s comment. 

“Silvermoon.” Red Alert said instantly.

“Hm. It took you long enough.” The medic snorted. “The two of you have been tearing that poor femme apart since you found out about the other.”

“I’ve never done anything to hurt her. I…” the Lamborghini stopped mid sentence not sure he wanted to reveal his inner feelings to everyone in the room, especially Prowl.

Ratchet walked right up to the front of the forcefield of Red Alert’s cell and glared at the mech making him take a few paces back. “You’re the one that’s caused the youngling the most pain!” he snapped at the mech “or did you think she’d like to have avoidance from a mech she constantly wanted to be round.” Red Alert was dumbfounded by Ratchet had just told him; he looked down the floor a mixture of sadness, guilt and worry on his face.

“I still don’t understand why I am here.” Prowl said.

“Because Silvermoon now feels that she has to choose between you and Red Alert.” Optimus began “you had told me that you did not want her to date Red Alert, which is why the two of you argued. Am I correct?” Red Alert’s head shot up at this piece of information and saw Prowl give a nod. “Your daughter has had many lovers over the years, Prowl, but she kept on returning to him. Now you are telling her that she cannot be with him, she is caught between her love for him and listening to her own father.”

“Silvermoon loves me?” Red Alert said in amazement.

If he could Ratchet would have rolled his optics, he decided on giving the security director an are-you-really-that-stupid look.

Optimus looked over at Prowl, “Ratchet and I may not be Silvermoon’s fathers but we will not allow her to become broken again.” He said a stern undertone to his voice. He then turned and walked out along with Ratchet. 

Prowl looked sadly at the floor as he remembered what Silvermoon had told him after she had been found by Prime.  
_’I didn’t speak for a year and a half, never strayed far from Ratchet or Prime’s side.’ Her sad voice said in his head, ‘I told Ratchet you were gone…gone like Mama…he hugged me.’_ Prowl took a few paces back and sat down, before he fell down, he had failed her once again. He failed to protect both the love of his life and his sparkling virtually breaking the poor femme when her mother was killed in front of her _‘They wanted to take me but she wouldn’t let them, so they…they…’_ he remembered how she almost broke into tears when she had told him. Now here he was again breaking her apart because he didn’t want her to be with security director, someone she told him she loved and all because of half of a conversation he heard when he walked into the medbay.

Red Alert studied the tactician in the cell across from him, he saw him virtually fall onto the bench behind him. How depressed the mech must have felt from the sigh he heard, though one thing still puzzled him he was told by Prime that Silvermoon had lost her parents so how could Prowl possibly be the femme’s father? Also why were Prime and Ratchet so…protective over her and why had Ratchet called her ‘youngling’ when she was a fully mature adult. He decided that the only way to find out was to ask, gathering up his courage he called out the Datsun’s name only to see the tactician remain where he was. Could it be that he was ignoring him? He tried again only to receive the same response, getting annoyed Red Alert commed him knowing he wouldn’t refuse it on the basis that any com could be important.  
_**Red Alert to Prowl**_ he saw the mech flinch and start to look over at him only to stop and return to his original position, he growled. _**Stop ignoring me, Prowl.**_  
_**I am not ignoring you, Red Alert, I am simply busy.**_ Prowl responded polite and proper but he knew the Datsun was only saying that because it was a public communication and any Autobot could pick up on it. He narrowed his optics at the white and black mech across from him, “then answer me, or would you prefer everyone in the base to hear our conversation.” As he said this the Lamborghini had to fight the urge not to go into full panic mode at revealing such ‘sensitive’ information to all who wanted to know, he hoped Prowl wouldn’t call him out on his bluff. Though Primus seemed to like him today and he saw the tactician gradually turn to look at him.

“You wouldn’t _dare_.” Prowl said.

“Try me.” 

Prowl regarded the white and red mech across from him, saw the twitch his fingers were doing showing he was trying not to give into panic at what he himself was suggesting. A smirk suddenly crossed his face as he remembered something, “you say that you’ve never done anything to hurt Silvermoon, but by releasing that information you will be doing just that.” To say that he was pleased at the shock that appeared on the security director’s face was an understatement, but he was equally surprised by what the mech said next.

“Nothing happened between us, I kissed her chevron while she was in recharge yes but that was it. As I turned to leave she onlined and asked me to stay, I told her I had to get back but she pleaded with me. I had intended to sit in a chair and leave when she was deep in recharge but she moved over on the berth allowing me room. It scared me, but it was like my body wasn’t obeying me as I lay down next to her. I then became terrified when she rested her head upon my chest and put an arm around me.”

Prowl remembered when he walked into his sparkling’s room and found her crying, she had been crying over Red Alert not over the twins or even him -which was what he had thought at the time- but Red Alert. She had believed that she had messed things up by asking him to stay and recharge with her, even if nothing happened. “You scared her even more.” He found himself saying.

“How?” the Lamborghini asked confused.

The Datsun sighed and looked down at the floor, “I had found Silvermoon crying in her quarters, I had assumed that she was either upset about the twins or that she had found out that I was her father I was wrong on both counts.” He looked over at the mech across from him “she was crying over you.”

“M-me?” Red Alert suddenly felt nauseous “w-why would s-she be c-crying over m-me?” 

“Are you _really_ that stupid, Red Alert?” Prowl retorted annoyed that the mech couldn’t or _wouldn’t_ believe what was being told to him about the femme. “Then let me put it in words that’s simple to understand. She. Loves. _You_.” 

The white and red mech’s optics widened in surprise, his mouth fell open and he shook his head rapidly. “N-no, th-that can’t b-be.” Suddenly collapsing onto the bench behind him. 

“She thought she had ruined your friendship by what happened that night, because you decided to avoid her. Do you want to know _why_ I am against her getting with you, do you?” Prowl was getting angrier with every word seeing that security director wouldn’t accept the truth. “Because you don’t care for her, you just want to mess with her feelings. I have half a mind to tell her to get back with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, at least she was _happy_ with them no matter how much of a pain in the aft it would have been for me.” 

At the mention of the yellow and red warriors Red Alert suddenly remembered the nightmare he had when he was in the medbay, it was that that kept him from revealing his true feelings for Silvermoon. He was afraid that if he told her that she’d turn round and tell him that she wasn’t in love with him and proceed to tell him who she was in love with thus breaking his spark. “I love her.” He muttered quietly admitting it more to himself than to Prowl half hoping the Datsun didn’t hear him. 

“Nice ta see the two of ya gettin’ along.” A voice joked. 

Prowl looked over only partly surprised to see, “Jazz” the saboteur had no energon with him to deliver so it made the tactician curious. “Why are you here?” he asked. 

“Just came ta see how the two of ya were getting along.” The Porsche replied happily. “It’s a good thing ya are both in separate cells or I think ya would have kill Red by now.” He joked. 

“Let me out of here, Jazz. I have a lot of work to do and…” 

“No.” came a simple if not serious reply. 

Prowl looked at the Porsche, who had become a close friend over the years, in all the time he had known him Jazz had _never_ not _once_ spoke to him like that. “Why?” 

“Do ya have any idea what that girl has been through? No, of course ya don’t because ya _weren’t there_. Ya weren’t around when she needed ya, needed the comfort and reassurance of a _parent_ not just from the ones that took care of her.” Jazz’s voice and face were so serious that Prowl could feel shudders going up his back. “Ya said it was painful ta lose ‘em, yet when ya get ya sparkling back ya treat her more like a nuisance an ya own daughter. She never really trusted anybody but Prime and Ratchet, Red here being the exception. She then puts her entire trust in you immediately because you’re her father and ya just throw it back in her face.” Jazz saw a mixture of annoyance, guilt and sadness on the doorwinged mech’s face. He then went over to Red Alert’s cell, all the while knowing Prowl’s optics were following him, and saw the white and red mech had curled in on himself. He released the forcefield and walked over, taking a seat next to him and placing a gentle hand on the mech’s shoulder. “Red.” His voice soft and gentle. 

The Lamborghini whimpered then muttered quietly, “I love her.” Before he knew it. 

“I know, Red. She loves ya too, in fact I happened ta know that the reason she went out with Sideswipe was ta get ya attention.” He revealed a slight chuckle in his voice. 

Red Alert looked up at him slightly confused, “she did?” 

Jazz chuckled, “think of it this way, if someone wanted ta go out with… Smokescreen” he wanted to say Prowl but didn’t want the mech to recoil in on himself again, “but didn’t want ta run the risk of losin’ their friendship they’d go out with Bluestreak because…” 

“They have the same frame.” Red Alert finished realisation dawning on him. 

The saboteur smiled and nodded, “she was afraid of losin’ ya, ya too important ta her.” 

“I love her, Jazz.” He finally admitted his voice strong but soft. 

“Then ya should let her know, I’m sure she’d be pleased.” 

The Lamborghini took a quick look over at Prowl, who was looking curiously confused, then back at Jazz. “Prowl would never allow her to date me, he told me so.” 

The Porsche smirked, “ya leave Prowl ta me and go see ya love. She needs ya right now, Ratch says she startin’ ta go downhill.” 

Red Alert looked at him in horror before dashing out of the cell and towards the medbay. 

“JAZZ!” Prowl shouted highly annoyed that the saboteur had let the other mech go when clearly Prime and Ratchet wanted them to ‘talk things through’. 

Jazz rose from the bench and slowly turned to face the tactician a serious look on his face, “Red’s learned his lesson, Prowl. Shame I can’t say the same for ya.” He didn’t care that Prowl was second-in command and thus out ranked him, all that mattered was that poor femme’s well-being. 

“You better let me out of here or so help me Primus when I _do_ get out of here I’m going to lock you up indefinitely!” Prowl threatened. 

Jazz smirked as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall of Red Alert’s cell “threatening a fellow officer, Prowl? I do believe that’s grounds for a least a day’s brig time, according ta our second-in-command…oh wait, that’s you. Good thing ya already here then.” He joked though his voice was not as jolly as it would normally be. 

Prowl finally cottoned on to what Jazz was on about earlier, he sighed in defeat “what is it you want, Jazz?” 

“It’s not difficult ta understand, Prowler.” He replied as he walked over to the Datsun. “All Prime, Ratchet and I want is for Silver ta be happy.” 

“That includes us.” A voice said gaining the attention of the two mechs. 

Jazz gave a small smile, “were ya able ta do it?” 

“Jazz, you’re talking to us here, of course we were able to do it.” 

Prowl felt extreme worry and slight humiliation when he saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, those two terrors were never going to let him forget that _they_ escorted _him_ to the brig. He saw Jazz give a nod and although he wasn’t sure he wanted to know he asked, “what are you talking about?” 

“Sunny…” Sideswipe stopped as his twin hit him upside the head. 

“Don’t call me that.” Sunstreaker said annoyed. 

“ _Sunny_.” The red mech ducked as an oncoming arm went to hit him. “Missed.” He teased making Sunstreaker growl. 

“Guys!” Jazz said gaining their attention before Sunstreaker went to hit Sideswipe again “we’re here for Silvermoon, remember.” 

“Yeah, Sun…” Sideswipe stopped mid-sentence again as he was again hit upside the head, this was not from his brother but from Jazz, he grunted and folded his arms across his chest looking away from everyone. 

Sunstreaker chuckled inwardly and made sure his brother could feel his amusement. “Sides and I were making sure Red Alert knew we were okay with him seeing Silver.” 

Prowl could feel the dread in the bottom of his tank as he asked, “how?” 

Sideswipe smiled putting his arms back down by his sides, mood swing apparently over “Sunstreaker told him.” He said happily. 

Jazz chuckled as Prowl facepalmed, that meant that Red Alert was probably out cold in the medbay from a crashed processor. 

“Now we’ve just one problem left.” Jazz said. 

The Datsun saw all three pairs of optics look at him. “May I ask why you’re all looking at me?” 

“You’re the only thing getting in the way of her being happy.” Sideswipe said. 

“Prowl,” Jazz said gaining the tactician’s attention “let her do what she wants, be with who she wants.” 

“And let her get hurt in the process? I cannot do that, Jazz. Red Alert doesn’t care for her, he is only messing with her feelings and I will not allow that.” He replied with a shake of his head. 

“Why the frag do you care so much anyway!” Sunstreaker suddenly burst out “it’s not like you’re her slagging father or anything!” 

Jazz watched Prowl’s reaction to the yellow mech’s outburst carefully, it seemed he was analysing Sunstreaker’s statement and trying to come up with an appropriate answer. He saw a tiny smile appear on the mechs face before he replied “but I am.” 

“Nice try, Prowl, but there’s no way I’m believing that Silvermoon is in _anyway_ related to you. I mean, she’s so…and your so…” Sideswipe began but the more he looked at Prowl the more he began to see the resemblance. “Holy Primus!” he gasped then looked over at Sunstreaker, “We were ‘facing Prowl’s daughter!” 

Jazz had _never_ been so thankful that there was a forcefield between them in all his life as Prowl stormed up to the front of his cell highly held doorwings, twitching fingers and a murderous glare in his optics.  
“Prowl, forget those two for now.” He said _ya’ll probably get a chance ta kill ‘em later_ he thought “the point I was _tryin’_ ta make earlier was that Silvermoon’s able ta take care of herself. Red Alert and her have been friends for a long time, even if they tried to hide it, I’ve seen the way Red instantly brightens when he sees her even if it’s just a passing glance. He’s not playin’ about mech, he truly does care for her.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Alarms blared all over the base but for once Red Alert didn’t care; the only thing that mattered now was the femme in front of him. He held her hand as he lovingly stroked her face, he didn’t care who saw him now, with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe telling him that he was free to pursue her and they wouldn’t get in the way his fears of rejection and spark breaking now gone. “Silvermoon,” he said quietly “I’m so sorry.” He looked at her a moment longer before looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry I caused you so much pain, sorry I avoided you, sorry I didn’t tell you what you meant to me.”

_Silvermoon looked up at the sky as she heard a voice, soft and loving making her feel warm and fuzzy. She offlined her optics and just listened to it ignoring the ‘dilemma’ that surrounded her, she felt as though she could wrap herself up in that caring voice and forever be happy that nothing could touch her. When she finally started listening to the words she was surprised and suddenly whispered “Red Alert.” The voice stopped and she thought had upset it by speaking but a few moments later she heard the words that she thought she would never hear. “Silvermoon, I…I…I love you. Please come back to me, I need you.” The femme felt her spark soar. Red Alert, the mech she had loved for many years, had just told her that he loved her that he **needed** her. She had finally made her choice she onlined her optics to tell the two Decepticons but was surprised to see that they were no longer there, in fact nothing was where she now stood all round her was white. She then noticed a teal coloured femme, wait…was that…was that her…her…mother? “M-mama?” the femme nodded and Silvermoon ran to her tears steaming down her face “mama!” she hugged the femme tightly as she continued to cry and buried her face in their chest. “I missed you so much.”_

_“I know, my little one, I know.” Astra said returning the hug, “You have become the beautiful and kind femme I always knew you’d be.” The Corsa blushed “and you have found yourself a handsome mate.”_

_Silvermoon looked at her mother sadly, “but papa doesn’t want me to be with him, he doesn’t like him.”_

_Astra wiped the tears from her sparkling’s face. “My little ‘Blaze,” she said gently “you must not be too hard on Prowl, for years he thought we had both perished and so build a wall around himself not letting anyone get close. It will take time for those walls to come down.”_

_“But…”_

_“He believes he is protecting you from what happed to us…to me. He has nothing against Red Alert.” She explained._

_Silvermoon’s optics widened in surprise, “how did you know his name?”_

_Astra chuckled, “I am your mother, am I not.” She replied slightly cryptic, she then kissed her sparkling on the forehead “go to him now, go and be happy. Remembering that Prowl and I love you no matter what, even if I am no longer around and Prowl’s being an aft.”_

_The Corsa gave a small chuckle and hugged her mother again “I love you, Mama.”_

_“And I love you, my little angel.” Returning the hug once more before disappearing._

_Upon feeling nothing the Corsa looked around a few tears falling before offlining her optics._

Ratchet was busy fixing the damage Trailbreaker and a few other mechs sustained in the last battle when an internal alarm he had set up on Silvermoon’s berth went off. Fearing the worst and knowing that no one’s battle damage was life threatening he rushed over to the white and teal femme.  
Everyone watched as the medic checked over everything that kept the femme online, all hoping that she would be okay. When they all saw the medic sigh and begin to disconnect the equipment they all became instantly worried that she had died.  
Ratchet looked down at the femme worriedly and saw the blue optics flicker on and offline he placed a comforting hand on the Corsa’s shoulder and finally the optics that had been dark and dim for so long we’re now full of life. “Welcome back, Silvermoon.” He said softly. Cheers rang throughout the medbay at Ratchet’s words, he looked at them annoyed but also happy “she needs to rest so you either shut it or get out!” he said sharply then looked down at the Corsa “and you, if you ever do that again I’ll weld your aft to the slagging ceiling!” after receiving a small smile in reply he went back to repairing the battle damaged mechs.

Silvermoon’s optics roamed the medbay, how long had she been out for? From the way Ratchet and the others in the room reacted she guessed it had been a while. She saw some red in the corner of her optic and turned to it, she smiled when she saw the mech in recharge at the side of her berth. _Red Alert_ she went to touch him but her body was still numb from being still for so long and would take a few minutes to ‘warm up’. She decided to do something she hadn’t done since they were last on Cybertron, she commed him on a private line.  
_**Red**_ she called softly _**Red Alert**_

The Lamborghini twitched, who would be calling him on his private line? He had given it to no one except…he froze, tentatively he answered _**S-Silvermoon?**_ He heard a small chuckle and instantly online his optics, wanting to be absolutely sure what his mind was telling him was true. What he saw made his spark flutter with delight, she was online and smiling at him. _**Hi Red**_ Red Alert sat up immediately upon hearing her **_Silver I’m so sorry I…_** he stopped as she place a finger on his lips even though he wasn’t using them to speak.

_**I’m the one who should be sorry, Red.** _

_**But…** _

**_Please, just hear me out._** She saw him give a nod and continued _**I didn’t mean to scare you away that night. I-I thought that since you didn’t push me away and kissed me that you…**_ she looked away from him _**if I had known you meant nothing by it I wouldn’t have asked you to stay with me. I’m sorry.**_

Red Alert almost squealed in panic, she had felt him kiss her? If she had known about that what else had she ‘felt’ when he thought she was offline. Prowl was right, he had scared her more than she scared him. At the time of it happening he wasn’t sure what he felt for her.  
There was a silence between them neither wanting to scare the other with what was really on their minds. **_I love you._** Red Alert suddenly blurted out.

Silvermoon turned to him in sudden shocked surprise. _**W-what?**_ She saw him avert his optics worried that he had said the wrong thing. She cupped his cheek and lovingly stroked it with her thumb; she had heard him the first time she just wanted to be doublely sure. _**Please, Red, say that again.**_

Still looking at the floor and a little more nervous than before he repeated his last statement. _**I-I l-love y…**_ before he could finish the Corsa sat up and kissed him; in fact she was still kissing him. Red Alert was so shocked by her sudden movement that he just sat there.

“This is a medbay not a makeout room, you want to do that then do it in your quarters.” Ratchet called out.

Silvermoon pulled back from Red Alert smiling and blushing at the same time. She had actually forgotten that she was in the medbay; she was so focused on the mech in front of her. “Sorry Ratchet.” She said looking over at him “but he’s just so cute that I…” realising what she just said her optics widened and she immediately became interested in the floor.

“You can tell Red Alert ‘how cute he is’” Ratchet began chuckling inwardly as he saw the blush deepen “when I release you from the medbay and not before.”

“She’ll probably do more that considering that kiss she just gave him.” Smokescreen teased only to be hit by the medic.

“Don’t give her ideas.”

Finally coming out of his stupor Red Alert smiled at her gently lifting her head to look at him. _**From that reaction I’d say you love me also.**_

The Corsa chuckled, _**now what gave you that idea**_ she joked.


	13. Chapter 13

Prowl had finally been released from the brig, he ignored everyone except when in meetings. He wanted to catch-up up on the days of work he missed, thanks to whoever thought it was a good idea to lock him up, before sorting that ‘other problem’ out. Though Silvermoon seemed to be avoiding him and he didn’t blame her, Jazz was quite right when he said he hadn’t been treating her like a daughter. True to be told he was so used to the idea of both of them being dead that when he suddenly had his sparkling back he didn’t know what to do. The whole base now knew that the Corsa and Lamborghini were an item, and that if anyone upset her they had either Jazz, Prime, Ratchet, Sunstreaker or Sideswipe to answer to, that especially included Red Alert. Prime and Ratchet took better care of her then he ever could, they could see what made her happy while all he did was upset her. Deciding he needed a break Prowl left his office heading towards the rec room almost bumping into Jazz as the mech was bringing him some energon as he usually did.

“Thought ya could use some energon.” The saboteur said cheerfully holding the cube out. The Datsun stared at him for a few moments before going round the Porsche and heading for his intended destination. Jazz sighed, “or maybe not.” Looking down at the cube in his hand.

After grabbing some energon in the rec room Prowl decided to head for his quarters not wanting to run into Jazz again. He walked in and sat on his berth placing his energon beside him and looked down where his spark chamber was, rubbing at it slightly. “Astra.” He whispered sadly.

“Yes Prowl?”

The tactician looked up immediately upon hearing his name thinking someone had entered without him giving his permission. He was ready to shout at them but the words never came out his vocaliser freezing at who he saw in his quarters, someone who technically _couldn’t_ be there.

They laughed softly and walked over to the Datsun taking a seat next to him, “I was kind of expecting this reaction from you, unlike Aquablaze who practically ran at me when she realised who I was.”

“Astra?” Prowl said weakly still not believing what his optics were telling him. How was he not crashing? His mind was telling him that she _couldn’t possibly_ be here with him, that she’d died a long time ago but his optics were contradicting everything.

The teal femme sighed looking down at the floor, “Prowl please, I don’t have long here and I would rather not spent it all trying to convince you of who I am when you know in your spark it’s me.”

Shakily the tactician put his hand out to lift her head to look at him and was surprised when his hand didn’t go through her, upon seeing the small smile on her face he pulled her into a tight hug to which she returned. “Primus I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Prowl.” Tears starting to well up in her optics. Then just as suddenly Prowl let her go and walked a little away from her confusing the poor femme. “Prowl? Prowl what’s wrong?”

“I…I want to apologise.”

“For what?” she asked coming up behind him.

“You know for what. I couldn’t protect the two of you, it was my fault I lost you.”

“Oh Prowl.” She said resting her head on his back, being mindful of his doorwings, and wrapping her arms around him “it wasn’t your fault. You weren’t to know that we were going to be intercepted when you told me to keep going. For all you knew we would have able to make it. _Please_ , don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“But…”

Astra let go of him and spun him round, “listen to me Prowl.” She said forcefully “if ‘Blaze and I had stayed we would have been caught for sure.” Seeing he as about to protest some more she kissed him, she was both surprised and happy that when she started to break away he pulled her back in. “You’re a conniving mech.” She joked when they broke apart.

“I _am_ a tactician my dear.” He merely replied a small smile on his face.

She chuckled and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “Yes, and the best one the Autobots have.” She sighed as she remembered how short her time was.

“Astra?” he asked looking down at her and seeing the sadness on her face. “What’s…”

“I came here to talk about our sparkling and her current relationship.”

“I intent to have words with them later.” Prowl said sternly.

“Prowl please,” Astra started looking up at him and putting her arms around his neck “let them be.”

This surprised the Datsun, “but…Red Alert doesn’t…” he stopped as the teal femme placed a finger on his lips.

“He cares for her a great deal, I can see it. What you heard in the medbay was a frighten mech who didn’t know what his feelings were.” She chuckled “sounds like a certain mech I used to know.”

Prowl smiled and removed the finger from his lips, “you invited me over under the pretence of studying then kissed me not five minutes in. What was I suppose to think?” he said in his defence.

“That I was interested in you and wanted to be more than friends?” she offered humorously, then gave a small laugh when he raised an optic ridge. “My point is, my darling, that Red Alert was no different than you when I first approached you.”

Prowl sighed and looked away for a moment before looking back into his lover’s optics, “you really think Red Alert is the right mech for her?”

“I _know_ he is. I also know that she is avoiding you because she doesn’t want to see the disapproving look you’ll give her, she wants to please you but doesn’t want to lose the one she’s loved for many years.”

_‘Your daughter has had many lovers over the years, Prowl, but she kept on returning to him.’_ He remembered Prime telling him when he was in the brig. He rested his head against Astra’s, “very well, I’ll let her date him. Though if he ever hurts her…” he started to threaten.

“Then you have my permission to hurt him.” She chuckled. They looked at each other a moment longer before kissing once again.

When Prowl onlined his optics he found that he had fallen into recharge and saw a dried energon stain on the floor with an empty cube, when had he fallen into recharge? Did that mean that it was a dream? Hurriedly he stood up and looked round his quarters, “Astra?” he called out walking into his private wash racks to see if she was there, he sighed sadly realising that he was alone and it _was_ all a dream. Which explained why he didn’t crash and why she kept telling him that she didn’t have much time. He took a picture out of his subspace, one that he hadn’t looked at in a _very_ long time and smiled as he gently ran his fingers down the femme in it. _I will give him a chance, but at the first instance of trouble his aft is mine_ he thought. He walked out of his room and headed towards his office, picture still in his hand. _**Prowl to Red Alert and Silvermoon; please meet me in my office in ten minutes.**_ He closed the communication before they could respond; Astra said he was to let the two of them be she didn’t say he couldn’t have any fun _before_ telling the both of them that he was okay with their relationship.

\----  
Silvermoon and Red Alert stood outside Prowl’s office as the white and red mech tried to calm his lover down at what she thought was going to be their last time to see each other.  
_**What if he says that we can’t be together? Or what if he assigns us opposite shifts so we hardly see each other or what if…**_

Red Alert couldn’t help but chuckle, _**and everyone says** I’m **the paranoid one.**_ He joked getting a playful slap from his lover. _**Everything is going to be okay Silver,**_ he reassured _**even if he tried to separate us or gave us opposite shifts, there are others that would gladly swap so we could have some time together. Plus Ratchet would more than likely kick his aft if he…**_

The Corsa chuckled, her doorwings giving a small flap, _**I get the message, Red, but he’s my** father **I…**_ before she could continue he kissed her head and knocked on the door. They heard a “come in.” and the femme tried to fight the nervousness she felt as she walked in.

“You wanted to see us, Prowl?” Red Alert asked.

Prowl put down his datapad, resting his hands on the desk fingers interlocked. “I did.” He confirmed.

“W-what about?” Silvermoon asked shakily not looking at him.

“Red Alert, you are interested in dating my only sparkling, am I correct?” the Datsun asked seriously.

“That’s right, Prowl, and I don’t care if you’re against us…against me. I love Silvermoon and I’m not letting her go for anything.” The security director stated.

“Aquablaze, do you love this mech?” Prowl asked his sparkling, trying hard not to break out into a smile when she immediately looked up at him surprised that he had used her ‘original’ name.

“Yes, I’ve loved him for a very long time and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Please, _please_ don’t separate us.” She replied almost pleading.

The tactician looked between the two of them, Red Alert’s defiant look –which oddly looked out of place on the mech- to Silvermoon’s pleading nearly begging optics. He picked up the datapad he had been working on before the two of them had walked in waiting a moment or two before saying, “upon looking back at everything that has happened these past few months, I have come to one conclusion.” He worked on his datapad a little longer, taking a quick glance up at his daughter and seeing her inner turmoil he decided that it was time to tell them. Placing the datapad back on the desk he stood and walked round to them, taking the Corsa’s hand ignoring the confused look she gave him he turned to the Lamborghini with an extremely serious look, “I am entrusting you with the most precious thing I own, do not let me down.” Seeing the confused look on the mech’s face he took his hand and placed Silvermoon’s in it, just as he’d done that time in the medbay. He finally let his smile break through when he saw the mech’s optics widen and mouth fall open.

Silvermoon stared at him for a moment before she squealed in delight and hugged him saying, “thank you thank you thank you thank you _thank you!_ ” 

Prowl couldn’t help but chuckle at his sparkling’s reaction and how happy it made her. “Don’t make me regret this.” He told her quietly.

“I won’t.” she whispered back.

“Um…Prowl? It’s not that I want you to take it back or anything but I’m curious…what changed your mind about me?” Red Alert asked confused.

Prowl looked over at Red Alert then at Silvermoon seeing the curiosity also shining in her optics, he tenderly ran the back of his fingers down her face. “I was reminded that I was once like you…when I first started dating Astra.” Making the Corsa chuckle.


End file.
